User blog:RemosPendragon/Image policy: part 4
Great Pictorial Purge is near its end with something around 400 pictures left. I'd do it all now, but apparently Wikia isn't capable to respond well enough at the moment so it could be done. Anyhow. Here are the image policies I see we have agreed on, after the purge was over. Policy You are free to upload images on this site for your use in articles, blog posts or to decorate your user page. Wikia is capable of handling up to 10MB file of any of these file types: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv, oga. All and any files that fail to follow these rules may be deleted without further warning by this site's administrators in order to keep the files in order. General You are not allowed to upload any files on this site that contains... #... ponies #... pornography Every image, that is uploaded on this site... #... needs to be placed under appropriate licensing. #... needs to have unique file name. #... needs to be categorized under the two most appropriate categories ("Images" and describing one) Official Artwork It is completely forbidden to use official Warhammer 40,000 artwork on this site to depict your fanmade characters, battles, chapters, xenos or whatsoever. Official artwork may be used on How-to pages to illustrate things up and the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon wiki shall make use of official artwork for its background and various other places in order to tie the site clearly to 40k universe. Official artwork, in this context, means all and any pictures found in all and any Warhammer 40,000 books, video games, magazines or website. All images about miniatures found on official websites are also probhibited. This rule also covers any and all images presented in Fantasy Fligth Games' 40k RPG rulebooks, supplements and other publications, as well as its website. Further Guidelines *'Good taste' All images must be of good taste and appropriate to their decided use. Do not upload images crowded with common memes, poo, real life people or with heavy political opinions. While this is not neccessary, you may find your images removed if they are seen too inappropriate or immature (meaning way over the line of good behaviour) to be hosted on Wikia or its communities. *'Space Marines' When you are about to create your chapter and want some illustrations on the page, to crowd the page with B&C SM-painter images is not the way to do it. Bolter & Chainsword's Space Marine painter images may be used to depict the colour scheme, but to upload 10 images about green marine holding nothing, holding bolter, holding pistol and chainsword, holding pistol and powerfist et cetera is not ok. Those images are seen as duplicates to each others and removed. *'File description' It is strongly encouraged to add description on your image, because it eases the search for certain images on this site. *'Unofficial artwork' All images created for 40k universe (where it is clearly visible, that it belongs to it) are "derivative works" and cannot be licensed under CC-BY-SA 3.0 as everything else on this site. To avoid any confusion, it is encouraged to place them under "Fair Use" license. Also, if you plan to use images uploaded on deviantart, or other similar websites, note that all images there are copyrighted for their respectful authors and you do not have any right to use it for anything, not to mention about licensing it incorrectly in here. If you happen to borrow image from deviantart (which is strongly incouraged) please put it under "Fair Use" license if you do not have explicit permission from the author to use it in a way you wish. Thoughts? Yes, any thoughts? Added and grinded some parts to minimum but I think that some "further guidelines" is, if not neccessary, good to be. Category:Blog posts